Kiss, Pager, No, no
by 5t4c3y
Summary: After years of loving Sara, Nick finally get's to kiss her, but what happens when everyone gets in the way?


**A/N: This is just a one-shot. I hope you guys like it :D**

**Pairings: Snickers (of course)**

**Summary: After years of being in love with Sara, Nick finally get's to kiss her. But what happens when everyone gets in the way?**

**

* * *

**

Nick Stokes sat in the break room with his fellow co-worker and love of his life, Sara Sidle. She was reading a magazine and eating an apple. All he could do was look at her. She was so beautiful. How Grissom didn't want to be with her was beyond him.

"What you reading?" he asked

"Just a magazine that Lindsey has left behind."

He walked up behind her and began to read over her shoulder.

"Ah, the embarrassing stories section." he said "You do know that half of these stories aren't true?"

"Dosen't mean their not funny." she said with a smirk "Look at this one, 'My boyfriend kissed me for the first time the other day. I was so freaked out that I hit my head off my doorway and then fell down stairs, but he used too much tongue anyway'."

"How can you use too much tongue?" asked Nick in disbelief

"Easy, stand up straight and I'll show you." said Sara standing up to face him.

Nick looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Nick, please. We're both adults." said Sara

"Yeah, reading a kids magazine!" he exclaimed

"Do you want to kiss me or not?" she asked

"I do." he said very fast "I mean, yeah sure."

"Ok."

They both closed their eye's, and just as they were about to kiss, Nicks pager went off. Before they could finish what they were doing, Nick looked at the pager and sighed.

"Greg has my results." he said disapointed "Wait here and I'll be right back."

* * *

With that he ran out of the room and found Greg. 

"I have your results." said Greg.

"Great, Give me." said Nick, very impatiently

"Whats the magic word?" said Greg teasingly, holding the paper out of his reach.

"Burst nose, now give me!" said Nick.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh."

Greg handed Nick his results. He quickly to a glance at them, and without saying thank you, ran back to the break room to finish his kiss with Sara.

* * *

He ran in to find her reading her magazine. When she saw him, she got up and smiled.

"Ok, where were we?" he asked

"Right about here." she said

Once again, she closed her eye's, as did he, and were about to meet in their first kiss, but once again, Nicks pager went off.

"Damn it!" he shouted

"Speak a little louder." said Sara "I don't think they heard you in Australia!"

"Sorry, Catherine wants to see me." he said "Please don't leave this room at all. I'll be right back."

* * *

Again, Nick took off down the hall's, but stopped when he found Catherine in her office.

"What!" he said, walking in.

"Hello to you too. I was just wondering if you could watch Lindsey tonight. I have a date with Warrick." she said with a smile.

"Sure." he was about to turn and leave.

"She's got a lot of friends coming tonight though." she said

"That's fine." said Nick

"It's a study group, so you may have to help."

"Ok."

"Sure you don't mind?" she asked

"Look Cath! I will watch the whole of her damn school tonight if I have too, please I really have to go now!"

"Ok, go!"

With that said Nick ran out, back to Sara.

"What's up his ass?" asked Catherine to herself.

* * *

Hopefully for the last time that day, Nick ran into the break room. He grabbed Sara by the waist and was just about to place his lips apon hers, when his pager went again.

"Right, that's it." he said.

He walked out into the hall and began to shout.

"Staff meeting! Everyone, outside the break room now!"

Soon everyone was outside the break room, looking at him funnily.

"Ok, see this?" he said holding up his pager "I won't be able to answer it again because..."

He dropped it onto the ground and began to stomp on it.

"...It's broken."

"Oh Nick." came the voice of Grissom. "I was just paging you to tell you, that someone is breaking into your car."

"Damn it!" he said, taking off down the halls.

"Coffee anyone?" said Sara when he was out of sight.

* * *

Later, once Sara had finished her shift, she walked out into the cold air to see Nick leaning against his car.

"I see you still have your car." said Sara with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Sara walked right up to him, only inches away.

"Kiss me." she said

"With pleasure."

With that Nick finally kissed her.

"That only took like, 12 hours." said Sara once they had pulled apart.

Nick just smiled and kissed her again. It has never taken him that long to kiss someone, but hey, he's never been in love before, so it had to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this fic. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


End file.
